


The world is wind up

by kissed



Category: Jin Akanishi, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: AU, Akame - Freeform, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Time Loop, Tomapi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin finds and meets Kamenashi in different life times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world is wind up

**Author's Note:**

> Please, I didn't want to make Takki the bad guy in this I swear it just sort of happened? This is the longest fic I've written in a long long long time so please. Be gentle. Thanks and comments make me happy ♥

Title: The world is wind up  
Pairing: Akame, Ninja!Kameda (oh come on, don't judge me)  
Warnings: 6491 Words, Re-incarnation, Bad Ye Old English, Un-Beta-ed, Not proof read, Mentions of cocaine and death, and lots of serious ANGST.  
Rating: R (just to be safe)  
Summary: Jin finds and meets Kamenashi in different life times.  
Author's note: Please, I didn't want to make Takki the bad guy in this I swear it just sort of happened? This is the longest fic I've written in a long long long time so please. Be gentle. Thanks and comments make me happy ♥

  
Jin loved him a hundred times - maybe thousands but he's not counting because he can wait. He's been waiting and for every single opportunity he could get, he tries his best to make him feel the way he felt when he was first assigned to him.

He's not an angel and certainly no God but he would like to think we are something close to a guardian but never an angel. Jin has an unappealing side of me that no one appreciates seeing, he has a bad case of chain smoking problems and sometimes he drinks too much and uses cocaine too much but it's all well and good as long as he doesn't overdose. The only time he's ever overdosed was when the first time Kame died and he kinda died as well. 

_-_

_"You are going to be assigned to earth today, No. I won't hear any whining Hitoshi so save it, I don't have time for your games," Ryo, the messenger of the ultimates who is perpetually irritated with everything, barks at Hitoshi before he could even express so much as a pout on his beautiful porcelein face so he packs up and snatches the scroll that Ryo had lying down his podium before he could even hand to him. Hitoshi woke up pretty happy today but he can only take so much of Ryo's attitude._

_Without a word, he leaves the paradise of the ultimates and reads the scroll under the shade of a full grown Acacia tree. Using the roots of the tree he makes himself comfortable, aligns his spine in the perfect crevices of the tree and lies his head between the dip of the trunk, the cool morning breeze serves as his ventilation._

_He reads._

_"Dear Akanishi-san,_

_We want to congratulate you for having an impressive performance chart.. So well that we have decided to recommend you to the vacant position inside the paradise of the ultimates if you prove us one more time why we should do so. For that, you're break assignment will be on Earth. Now, I know you've done your fair share of Earth assignments and other universal assignments too but we would like to see you tackle this one to prove your worthiness to the unlock the gates of the paradise and that you deserve every single spot you will achieve if you do so._

_With that said, your assignment is Kamenashi Kazuya. 23 years old. Tokyo, Japan. Living alone for the past four years since his parents have long disowned him because of reasons you can find out in the file we provided._

_Your mission, as alike to all missions, is to help Kamenashi-san go to the right direction. It seems that Kamenashi-san has gotten himself into the downward spiral, your job is to stick your hand out and lead him into the right path. The angels might have their hands full right now since they haven't heard from this fellow yet._

_If you have any questions regarding this letter please inform us immediately and we will get back to you as soon as we can. Please coordinate with Nishikido-kun for further information._

_Thank you and Good luck, Akanishi-san._

_Light shines upon you,_   
_Tatsuya Ueda - Ultimate II"_

 

_Hitoshi tries to shake his head and keeps asking himself if this is real, if this shit is real because he's informed that he'll be up for promotion if things went right. He only had to be successful in this last mission and well, technically this will be his last if ever he really gets the promotion. Being promoted into the paradise is something every single guardian wants in this world of guardship. Not that being a guardian isn't amazing, it's just.. Paradise. Who wouldn't want to trade their old jobs for that? The absolute haven, where nothing is wrong nor right._

_Paradise. Hitoshi thinks long and hard, his fingertips tap tapping the bark of the Acacia tree like he's soothing it from his sorrows and smiles. He imagines himself out of his Guardian uniform and into a more respectable polished paradise threads, writing letters and sipping expensive Earth-bound caffeine while he writes more letters and make music. Hitoshi likes the sound of that so he smiles up to his ears until his cheeks hurt and his stomach grumbles in it's weirdness and, Paradise. He thinks again, Paradise is close he can touch it._

_Before he loses himself in thoughts of Paradise, he gathers it up and focuses his attention to his assignment and his mission. He opens the file that is  provided for him with all the information he needs to know about this Kamenashi person, everything but still he feels like he needs to equip himself more if this is going to be his last assignment as a guardian. He wants to end his guardian career with a bang before he moves on to bigger and better things. He stares at the photo that's attached in the folder with a pink paperclip, he has a beautiful face angular and sharp at the edges like a model but not so rehearsed. Hitoshi traces the jaw of Kamenashi's face and stares into his deep brown eyes and finds the problem in it, it's sad and confused and it pumps him up even more this was going to be the highlight of his career._

_So Hitoshi gathers his belongings and makes a run for the town's library._

_All the way to the library he smiles, lunging the rest of his future with him._

_-_

He picks up the crates of tomatoes and oddly enough he knows he despises these fruits because of the seeds and the tartness and all the characteristics that makes a tomato except for the colour, he knows he loves the colour and these tomatoes are just right in season, beautiful red and plump and perfect for cooking. Jin wishes he could pick up one of these treats and throw them at him like they used to when Jin didn't know how he disliked these. 

"You could put those down there, between the pears and watermelons," the woman wearing a bright blue apron that's tied around her waist with her hair up high in a ponytail and not even a swipe of make up on commands gently like the educated woman that she is. She's rich woman who owns a numerous amount of fruit stalls in Japan, her farm provides the best and freshest produce anyone could ever ask for. 

What makes her different from the others is that she is hands on with every single thing that's happening in her business, she gets down to do the dirty stuff if she needs to, does the driving if there's no one available and by the end of the day she gets home in time to cook healthy meals for her family. 

Jin had gotten this job in a recommendation of a friend, he was 38 now and he's doesn't mind working like this. Living off something like this as long as he gets to see him alive and well. 

He puts down the crates to where she asked him to do so and lines it neatly, then a little boy wraps his arms around his leg and smiles at him from the bottom and they both giggle. 

"Jin-san, are you done?" Kazuya is 9 years old as he clings himself into Jin's legs. Kame's mother laughs as he sees how much his son enjoys Akanishi-san's company. Kame is called Daisuke in this life but his features are the same, his crooked nose and perfect smile, his bushy eyebrows because he's not old enough to care yet and he's there, Jin can feel every single cell in him and the words that Takizawa told him ring in his ears every single time and it's unfair. 

"Yes, Kame-chan," like all the other lives they've lived, Jin would always call all the different names of Kame as Kame. He won't tell the reason or maybe he would make something up but in the end they would agree and say that it's fitting. Either it connected something to their personality, or they liked how turtles look like, or they're they think it's cute to be called Kame. 

Jin always finds a way to make them say okay, call me Kame and Jin will smile because maybe, that's the first step into finding him again. 

_-_

_He makes himself comfortable, his earth clothes is too snug around the crotch area and it's making him awkward to see his package so pronounced like that, for everyone to see no less. He tries to hide it over this cloth he managed to obtain while he was being dressed up in their universe. All of them had to undergo this before they start a mission so they could blend in, so that they won't be outdated or too fashion forward to be questioned. Even thought they look like humans they weren't necessarily humans._

_It is spring right now and Hito- No. He's on earth now. Jin. Jin is loving the spring season with it's sunny but cool breeze and the Sakura, God the Sakura is something  he always anticipates whenever he's down here on Earth. He wished he had this season back at home because all they had was either sunny ot rainy and it wasn't fun at all._

_Jin had got to give the ultimates some credit because this time he's been provided for. He thinks he's given special attention because he's up for an important promotion and he couldn't argue more because it would make his job much much easier and he could lose the scruffy old Guardian uniform and sip expensive caffeine._

_His braincells tingle at the thought of that._

_He opens his flat, it's a stylish one bedroom flat with all the necessities he needs to live like a normal human being. Nothing too fancy but nothing too outdated either, you could say Jin was provided for like he had been saving up for this house for years._

_He uses the day to spy on Kamenashi. He needed to know how he worked, what made him tick, his habits, his interests and all that regarded him. Jin had to understand Kamenashi well in order for him to plan out his strategy because every assignment was different and humans were the most difficult to deal with because they have all these emotions, all this freedom they exercise too much and they talk too much and never listen._

_So by dinner time Jin has already decided on what he's going to do to finish Kamenashi's downward spiral of a life, he opens the  door of his flat, timing it just right before Kamenashi could hit his front door and that would be how he had "met" Kamenashi._

_Always by "accident" of course._

_Jin was about to apologize to the "accident" when Kamenashi gave him the coldest glare he had ever encountered in his existence and he's been around for a long time if he may say so himself._

_He was absolutely stunned to say the least, he wasn't offended or anything because he isn't even sure if he's allowed to feel those things on earth but he was quite amused. Of course his last assignment wouldn't be as easy as he thought, the ultimates wouldn't hand his promotion like that on a silver platter no matter how good his track record is._

_Jin resists the urge to chuckle because it's inappropriate and downright rude and well- isn't Kamenashi being rude anyways?_

_"What's so funny?" Kamenashi's voice has this nasal-ish sound to it that makes him want to laugh even more but he doesn't, instead he lowers his head a little and shakes his head._

_"Nothing, I'm sorry," Jin says and hopes that Kamenashi would just forget about this. This is one hell of a supposed to be first meeting. Jin knew Kamenashi was rude from what all the stalking he did thoughout the day, he knew that he was helpful too but he doesn't show it because he supposes he doesn't want to ruin his bad boy image and Jin's fine with that because at least he knows there's a good soul inside that pretense he's been keeping up._

_Jin is just not sure how he's going to feel when all the snark and bitching is directed to him. But for some reason, he's amused and he wants to get to know Kamenashi better._

_So he pulls his hand out, a gesture of politeness on earth and waits for Kamenashi to take it._

_"I'm Akanishi Jin, I live next door, I'm new and-" Kamenashi doesn't take his hand and just looks at it then up to Jin's eyes again with tinge of amusement in his lips that form a small smirk._

_"I don't actually care, you know," he says before he pats Jin's shoulder and jangles his keys to find the right one and unlocks his door, he gives Jin a once over before he pulls open the door and shuts it close and disappears._

_Jin just laughs when Kamenashi is safe inside his apartment, prolly doing things he isn't supposed to see and turns on his heel to do exactly the same._

_"Oh but you do," Jin says as he takes out the wordly pleasures of beer and pops its tab and drinks it all in._

_This is going to be fun._

_-_

He's a baseball player in this life and Jin isn't exactly the biggest baseball fan but he works as a sports caster in the late night sports show called Going! Not only he is supposed to play with the best of the industry players he's also supposed to be good at what he's doing, knows what he's saying and he is but not because he was born with it like Kame (in this life he's called Ikeuchi Hiro) who was born to be a baseball player. Lives, breathes and loves Baseball to his core. Jin just acquired this knowledge because of numerous all nighters studying a baseball manual after baseball manual until he was sure he had gotten all the information down. 

In this life, Jin is pretty popular with the media because he's been dubbed to favour Ikeuchi Hiro every time he could get but he shyly says he only likes Ikeuchi-san's style because he's got finesse and grace whenever he plays and subtly redirects the conversation into something more important like informing the nation how the baseball community is doing, what's what and who's who. 

Jin thought he would have Kame by now because finally they were at the same age range and they were in the same industry and it seems to Jin that everything was entirely perfect because one time Kame had even called him out for coffee because he was being so nice to him and promoting him all the time. He could never forget how he felt absolutely happy that day, but when it was time to say goodbye or see you next time Jin had caught a glance of Kame's eyes (he still had that power, that fucking Takizawa left it to him to torture him) there was a glint of something of red-like love that isn't directed to him but to someone else who is also in his team. 

That's when he first learned that even though he had sacrificed his whole being to find Kame, it wouldn't stop Kame from loving someone else. 

_-_

_It needed a few more weeks of coaxing and whining and inviting himself over until Kamenashi had warmed up to Jin._

_They're now bundled up (well Jin is) in Kamenashi's black couch and is wearing one of Kamenashi's old high school P.E uniform pants as he flips through Kamenashi's cable TV, the pants were cropped just below his kneecaps._

_Jin now calls Kamenashi, Kame. Just Kame because he believes he's close enough to have special names of their own. Not really that special since everyone who's everyone calls Kamenashi Kame but he sticks with it and on special days, when Kame is feeling extra special, he calls him by his first name._

_"Kame, stop fussing and come here," Kame is busy making something, a snack because there's nothing else to do and maybe Jin whined how he wanted onigiri instead of sandwiches that's why Kame had to make rice, cool the rice and make the filling and all that good stuff._

_Jin has been indulging himself into these worldly pleasures too much. He drinks beer because there's an unlimited supply in his fridge, food because again unlimited supply and sometimes he does cocaine and other drugs that, dare he say it, even compares with the paradise._

_And also there's sex too, Good steamy invigorating sex that he and Kame have when they're too darn wasted and smashed to think, or when Kame is too vulnerable and Jin can't do anything but give in. A lie of course, Jin can steer him in the right direction like he's supposed to do because that's his job but- there are so many buts and all Jin wants to do is defy them all. Be with Kame._

_He doesn't even do his weekly reports anymore, he's becoming a delinquent. Ueda sends him letters in the form of an email because scrolls in the 21st century is just odd and Jin never reads them because he knows it's a scolding and maybe a termination warning but he doesn't really fucking care because he's with Kame._

_Not that he loves Kame. Guardians can't love any other species from what he knows, from what he's taught and if he ever does, the amount of things he would sacrifice is outstanding._

_His thoughts are shaken when Kame's lips sneak right in the connection between his neck and collarbone and he squeals in delight and surprise as he punches Kame's arms lightly. For the first time in his existence maybe this is the happiness he's supposed to have, maybe this is his fate._

_Maybe even better than Paradise and Cocaine._

_Whatever you call this, this thing he has with Kame, this is what he's meant to have._

_They stop tickling each other and when Kame looks at him he's biting into a small onigiri and waits for Jin to bite the other side and they eat until they find what they're looking for, Kame just swallows the last part of the rice ball when Jin licks the sparse bits of rice around his lips and they kiss. Passionately and sickly sweet unlike the kisses Kame has ever received in his life, Jin is different Kame can say that because he takes life one step at a time and does what he wants to do._

_"Jin, you're stupid," he says and it's his way of saying he loves him even though Jin doesn't know that yet._

_-_

"You're an asshole, don't you ever come to this bar again, you hear me?" This is the fourth guy for the night that Kame (Sasakurai Shinji) throws out because of their rowdy behaviour. Kame looks at Jin with a triumphant smile and pats his back for job well done, Jin is impressed at how skinny those arms are but the strength in them is amazing. 

"That's how you do it, Jin-kun," Oh yeah, Jin is 18 barely legal and haven't even gotten to his coming of age ceremony and Kame is already pushing 42 when he meets him for the first time. With Jin asking a part time night job because he's short on tuition for college and his parents aren't exactly well off  (lie, well Kame doesn't need to know that of course. Kame doesn't need to know that Jin's family almost owns the majority of all the SEIBU stores in Japan) anything to get Kame to take him under his wing. 

Even though Kame is living a different life every single lifetime, Jin figures out that some twinks in his personality are still the same. Like how he hates tomatoes, how he likes to brush his teeth twice in the evening and how he smiles, his smiles still look the same. Jin has seen Kame's smile in different ages, he's seen him in a crib smiling, aged and worn off while sitting in a rocking chair in the porch of his house while he listens to his wife ramble, teenage Kame who laughs high pitched because he's not into puberty yet and this, Kame's smile when he's at the perfect age of loving. 

"Don't you think you're a little hard on them Sasa-chan?" Ueda, yes one of the ultimates, smiles at Kame like he's teasing Jin. It's not the first time one of his friends from the Guardian world had visited him, participated in his search for Kame but this time he thinks they're practically nudging him off the edge. Teaching him a lesson to stop all of this and come back. 

"Yeah? You didn't seem to mind it last night when I was hard on you," Kame teases Ueda and he blushes darkly and Jin just wanted to explode and tell Ueda to get his hands off the love of his life but Ueda is challenging him, if he breaks now he'll be back to the Guardship and he'll be in the lowest of low ranks until he can climb back again. No, he's sticking with Kame even though he's got Ueda as his extra baggage. 

But his "apprenticeship" ends the next day when he goes into the club with a smile only to have Kame sit him down and talk to him about being a liar, that everything he said was a lie and that he wasn't welcomed in the club anymore. He watched Ueda's bright smirk while he kisses Kame on the lips to calm him down after bursting his anger on Jin. 

And as this life goes, he's left with a broken heart again. 

_-_

_Jin was awaken by a ray of light inside his apartment, thankfully so because Kame doesn't have a clue what kind of pers- being he is yet._

_It's one of the ultimates (no one but then had such style and grace) and tonight it was the great Takizawa Hideaki looking as fresh as he was when he was 24 years old wearing very grand threads to accompany his powerful swag. A smile on his face completes the handsome effect he always had. Takizawa is approachable, people love him and adore him and worship his existence simply because he's a good guy and Jin doesn't want to brag but he's kinda goods with him too._

_"Hitoshi, I see you're doing well," he says sarcastically but there is no real bite to it. He takes his bejewelled cane and picks up a dirty shirt from the lamp and studies it before he flings it to the hamper of dirty clothes._

_Jin smiles and rubs his eyes, not really embarrassed how Takizawa saw his garbage dump of an apartment._

_Takizawa finds a clean space in Jin's bed and sits, keeping his poise and royalty in tact unlike Jin who's just sprawled all over the bed. Like a human._

_"Hitoshi, I won't beat around the bush I am not that kind of person and you know that," Jin immediately tries to sit up better than his initial position because even if he was friends with Takizawa, he is still an ultimate that needs to be treated and respected._

_"Please say what you have to say," Ji- Hitoshi respectfully says._

_Takizawa inhales through his nose and closes his eyes and when he opens them it's all serious and powerful and authoritative. Jin doesn't like seeing that look in Takizawa's face, he hasn't felt fear in a long long time._

_"I can see you've been getting along with your assignment, Hitoshi," he says a matter of factly, confidence oozes out of his words and Hitoshi bows in response._

_"Do not worry I am not here to condemn you of that reason, I don't know. Maybe that is your strategy to get him closer to whatever you plan for him. Everyone has their own plans," Hitoshi almost looks up to blink at Takizawa because if anything, Takizawa knows him the best. He knows that Hitoshi doesn't like to beat around the bush as well, he ambushes his assignments and makes them change in an instant and he reveals his identity if he really needs to because he wants to get the job done as soon as he can._

_This.. This is so not like Hitoshi._

_"The council says you may have changed your ways because this assignment is a particularly hard one but I_ know you _, Hitoshi," there's a tinge of arrogance in Takizawa's voice in the end creeping through Hitoshi's being and it crawls into his human skin and emotions and brain until he wants to itch it all off._

_Just then Takizawa leans in and laughs a little before he takes Hitoshi's chin to lift it up to have a great look at his imperfect handsome human face, to see what's in his eyes. Hitoshi doesn't know but Takizawa does, he knows everything and more._

_"You're more than this, a promotion is waiting for you in paradise. I expect you to have finished this assignment in a week. A week Hitoshi, no more," and he the power in Takizawa's voice is enough to make Hitoshi bow until he can't bow anymore, he continues to say yes through and through and through until he's swept up in skinny arms and a heartbeat that he's so relieved to hear unlike the coldness in Takizawa's eyes._

_He still continues to say yes, like a chant, like a scared little boy who got low grades, like a man who just lost everything he ever had._

_Kame keeps him warm, keeps him feeling protected when it should be the other way around. Kame wipes his tears away with his calloused thumbs and chases it with a kiss._

_"Jin, come on. I'm here, you're safe," he says and he's Jin again, no longer the feeling of obligation, no longer the weight on his shoulders of being a Guardian just Jin. Kamenashi Kazuya's neighbour and more, just Jin a human._

_When Jin stops crying Kame doesn't ask why he cried in the first place instead he explains how he got inside, how he felt so scared to see Jin like that, how he thought he'd lose him._

_That's the first time Jin has ever heard a human tell him something strong like that._ I never want to lose you _, Kame says and it's all like a dream to him._

_Maybe Guardians can fall in love. He doesn't know much but he will, he needs to know the consequences and doubts he has so when Takizawa comes back for a visit, he won't be vulnerable like a human, he will have answers._

_-_

Jin also finds out that it is also possible that he won't be able to meet Kame in a lifetime.

He backpacks throughout Japan just to find any sighting of Kame, as small as a smile or a sound of his laugh but there's none, none at all and when three life times pass and there's no sight of Kame he swallows his pride and summons Ueda to try to ask him if they had taken Kame away from him only to be notified that it is possible to not meet him in several lifetimes. 

Jin feels a fresh breath of air when he sees Kame's familiar slim figure that's curved around the usual hard edges simply because in this life Kame's a girl and his/her name is Hotta Yoshiko and she's beautiful. 

There's minivan that's stops in front of her and there's three beautiful kids that hop out of the minivan and while the they wave goodbye to the driver and they stay there, all matchy matchy with their clothing and soon a man with great built and handsome features sweep them up in his arms leads them into the entrance of the mall. 

Jin's heart breaks at the same time thinks this is one of the best times he's seen Kame smile. 

_-_

_He learns all the things he promised he'd learn by the end of the week. That it is possible to fall in love with humans, creatures and other beings even though you are not the same being. It is possible to love because love is such a strong emotion that even the coldest of hearts can feel it, even the soul-less people feel love if they really wanted to._

_Jin also learns that in order to be with Kame forever he needed to be human or else Kame would grow old and he wouldn't and he would see Kame die and he'll still be living a life without Kame and there's a million problems regarding this love but Jin is ready to take them all on, one step at a time whilst holding Kame's supportive hand._

_Kame has long left the downward spiral he's headed to and Jin's actually done his job, he could go back now and be in Paradise but that means leaving Kame alone on Earth and he wouldn't have that. Takizawa will not allow a human inside his gates even his close friend Ueda disagrees with this so he asks for something else._

_Make him human instead, everyone in the council just laughed at him telling him how low he is for asking this, for asking to be a puny human when he can be in Paradise right now, living the good life for eternity. Jin shakes his head to all of them and defends himself, explains that this is not the life he wants to live. He gets laughed at some more, thrown out of the paradise gates and left alone._

_The week that Takizawa had lent him had passed and an extension was in order but the extension has been long gone and it's been two months since he's last talk with either ultimates. But his friends come down to earth just to talk into some sense into him, that this isn't the right thing to do and that it's impossible, that he should never defy the ultimates because it's wrong._

_Jin (he swears to never go by Hitoshi again, that was his old life) says-_

_"What about Paradise? There's no right and wrong there is it? But it applies to us? To me? This thing I have, who are you to say that this is wrong? Who is anyone to say that this is wrong? This is my existence, why can't you all just accept that I don't want to live my life away from the love of my life," he says to one of his good friends, Yamashita Tomohisa who had once fallen in love with a human but didn't have enough will power to fight for his love. He doesn't want that, he'd seen the loneliness, the sadness in Tomo's eyes whenever he would look at Toma's life, whenever he would love someone else in that life time, whenever he would hurt and he couldn't do anything to save him. Jin doesn't want that for Kame, he'd rather give up guardship for Kame, he'd rather have Kame than have eternity._

_"It's a lost cause, you don't know what it feels like to-" he cuts Tomo off._

_"I've seen you try but I haven't see you try_ hard enough _, Tomo. I don't want to see Kame love someone else, I don't want him to hurt and not be able to do anything about it, I don't want that, I'm not going to do that to him," he says and he sees the hardness in Tomo's dead eyes and looks down, feels bad at how much he pushed Tomo to recall all the memories._

_"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't-"_

_"Fuck you, Jin," and just like that, Tomo vanishes._

 

_That night, Takizawa pays him another visit. Politely but authoritatively asking him to come home to Paradise because he's done his mission and-_

_"This is getting out of hand, Hitoshi," Takizawa says rather nicely._

_"I'm Jin. Don't call me Hitoshi anymore, I've left that life," he says confidently but the bitterness is there somewhere._

_"I knew you were a stupid guard but I didn't know you were this stupid. Asking this, asking to be human just for what? Love? Ha!" Takizawa is mocking him, it bleeds through his soul (he has one and he feels it) and glares at his used to be master, Takizawa is not an ultimate anymore, he's just Takizawa who wears fancy clothing and talks like he's still in 1883 with a weird English accent._

_"Don't make fun of me and give me what I want now!" Jin commands, his hands erupt fire and Takizawa is chuckling under his breath, amazed at the special effects Jin has when he's angry._

_"Oh Jin," he stresses out his name just to annoy him more._

_"Fine. If you so desperately want to be with your love then it isn't going to be easy, you think this love affair will last? I don't think so, because the moment you agree to this preposition Kamenashi Kazuya dies," Takizawa feels the anger burn in Jin's eyes and he chuckles it off, lifting his cape to sit properly in Jin's worn out bed._

_"Of course you will have the opportunity to see him again. Find him in another life time and gain back whatever you had, this isn't going to be easy since time and space will not be on your side. He could be a toddler and you could be a grandfather with four kids in one life time and the next you could be unborn while he's dying. You never know, he can have a different name, gender or sexual preferences for all we know," Takizawa says and Jin continues to listen to Takizawa's conditions._

_"But there will be those moments in a lifetime wherein it'll be the perfect setting, you'll be at around the same age, being together almost every day like you are right now but there might be glitches in those times, you find out yourself what are those, Jin," he says and Jin glares at him for the cliff hangers._

_"In every life time, Kamenashi Kazuya will forget you, will forget your face and will not remember a single thing from you. You will also have the worst of both worlds, you will feel human emotion and you will still keep you guardship qualities, you will still be able to people's thoughts, you won't feel physical pain, you won't age and you won't die but you will change your form the minute Kamenashi dies,"_

_"But if for some miracle, you find yourself back into Kamenashi Kazuya's arms and he loves you back like you always wished for you will become human and all the guardship properties you have in you are going to vanish. You have to work, you have to feel emotions, you will get sick and feel physical pain, you will age and you will die," Takizawa explains this time his voice is apologetic and Jin doesn't know where this is coming from, maybe this is his last strategy to make him come home._

_When Takizawa is finished explaining the details about his condition, Jin goes silent and thinks about all of this about how Takizawa is going to make him feel hell before he gets his hands on Kamenashi again. He would have to school his heart, be ready for whatever and he really can't back down now so he looks up and squares his shoulders Takizawa and nods._

_"One more thing, if you do find Kamenashi Kazuya you will forget all of this. You will forget of the Guardship world, Paradise, your friends, what you've done, why you have done it, you will forget anything and everything and you'll be like a human. Because you will be human, are we clear on that Hi-" Takizawa coughs._

_"Jin?" he completes the sentence._

_"You've got yourself a deal," and by shaking Takizawa's hand he resigns his life to this and from the moment their hands fall away from each other, he feels his heart break and it's the most painful feeling he's ever felt since._

_Kamenashi Kazuya dies and Jin's world goes black as well._

_-_

"Oi," he gets his head slapped and it wakes him up from his terrible dream, losing Kame again and again and again has been the usual theme of his dreams and Takki's face seems to pop out every single time there's a bad scene that's going to happen to them. It creeps him out when he saw Takki smile at him like he knows what's happening in his dreams but he's dragged away by his partner, Tsubasa as they are queued to go next on stage. 

He looks up with sleepy eyes and sees Kame upside down and crouching to his height in his performance outfit with his hair styled to the bounciest curls he's ever seen him wear, the glitter on his collar bones make Jin's mouth dry and the pout he's sporting is so annoying and cute at the same time he rubs his eyes more to see if this is real. 

Kame blows air into Jin's eyes just for the heck of it and Jin whines about how Kame is acting like a kid and they laugh because he's being adorable stupid again and it's when Kame kisses him, square in the mouth with his sleep breath and in the middle of whining that he knows he's in the right place at the right time until of course, Yamapi ruins the kodak moment. 

"Take this out the jimusho, guys," he's got Ikuta Toma's arm slung over his shoulders and smiling, pointing at them laughing and Takki passes by with Tsubasa side by side making faces at each other while they drink from the water bottle provided by the jimusho but he sees Takki wink at him for the slightest bit then he disappears right away. 

Kame catches his eye and talks to him-

"Hey, something wrong?" Toma and Pi have long gone since they had plans for dinner and Kame's comforting voice (though still nasal-y and without the cocaine strain) soothes his ears like lullaby, Jin smiles and grabs Kame's ears to pull him down but not enough to let their lips touch and Kame's laugh is still the same, he remembers this some vague memory or dream that he'd heard Kame laugh in different ways and seen him hurt and get back up and in different forms and- 

"I'm glad I'm here with you," and he kisses Kame soft and longing like they hadn't kisses earlier, like this is the first time in a long time since they kissed and this, Jin thinks, is worth all the wait. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
